


Meet and Greet

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Up and coming actress Nyx has a chance to show she can lead thanks to a small indie film, but she thinks otherwise.





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I live! Sorry for the hiatus, kinda got busy lmao. ANyway this is an AU I've had a bunch of ideas for in the past, so you may see more of it from me!

The rain outside pitter pattered on the thin windows, creating a small musical of relaxation. To Nyx, she simply heard an annoyance. She wished she could mute the world and all the problems it had given her. She’d tried to already, her apartment door firmly locked as she hid under her dark, too large blanket.

Her days were always a toss up, ranging from simple mediocrity to the ones like today that she chose to try and forget. “‘Go for the gig,’ they said,” she muttered. “”What could go wrong?’ they said.”

Like many outlandish events in her life, it had been Orochi’s idea. The Hoshidan woman had raced to Nyx with an ad cutout asking for interest in a small indie production. Nyx was far from a lead thespian, though she chalked that up to her small stature, but one the role the ad asked for had caught her eye. Being on the lower budget end of movies, the team in charge of the film weren’t looking for any specific “look” for their lead actress. “This is your shot, Nyxie!” Orochi had excitedly cheered. She had more than made up for Nyx’s hesitation at the thought.

“While the offer is…oh so tempting,” Nyx deadpanned as she stared down at the torn page. “You overestimate what I can do in front of a camera, Orochi. Why else do you think I’ve been nothing more than an extra?”

Orochi jumped up from her seat on Nyx’s bed and snatched the paper away. “Oh perish the thought!” The teasing older woman poked Nyx on the nose. “I’ve heard you have plenty of fun monologuing with your boyfriend’s writing~.”

Nyx paled before blood rushed to her cheeks. “You--that wasn’t--”

“Come on, Nyxie!” Orochi made for the door, smirking that trolling smile of hers. “You must have a dream of the big stage yourself. No one stays an extra in our line of work!” That had all happened a few weeks ago. Nyx had slowly come around to trying for the role, though it was more to cease Orochi’s constant texts about the whole thing.

It was a small crew, true to the ads description. The lead director explained the pay wouldn’t be much seeing as they “were a bunch of college kids,” but that wasn’t an issue for Nyx. The real issue was learning what her role in the film would be.

“A character study of what a person on their own can truly be!” The loud director had explained. For his booming volume, Nyx didn’t mind the man. He was just as much caring for those he worked with as he was imaginative with his pen and paper. “You, Miss Aldone, shall be the vessal to showcase the deep growth one can undergo! Behold my manuscripts of magnificent splendor!”

His name was Odin Exalt, a man who, in Nyx’s eyes, was equal parts loud and showy as he was a man she found herself enjoying being around. For an introvert like herself it was shocking to even think of such an event. He was always hovering around her, ready at a moment’s notice to give advice on whatever scene was giving her grief. Despite all that, however, Nyx had grown to hate her chosen work.

The directors had been nice enough during filming, that much Nyx was grateful for. But as time went on in her role that struck a little too close to home, doubt began clouding her mind. She may have been told her work was stupendous, but Nyx saw the truth. She wasn’t meant to be a lead. Her voice lacked a presence and her short stature meant camera angles had to be worked around some.

All of her short excursion into being a lead actress led to her current state: huddled under a small blanket casually eating her warm bowl of soup. Many nights had seen her in such a state, but this one hit harder in Nyx’s heart. If she couldn’t manage being a lead how would she ever hope to stand out in her career?  “Maybe Mom and Dad will help with college for once…”

A sudden boom at her front door jolted Nyx to attention, in turn spilling a bit of hot liquid on her leg. Keeping her blanket as a sort of purple veil, Nyx slowly ambled to her door, ready to ignore whatever needy salesman had decided now was the time for some grand product. Another round of knocking quickened Nyx’s pace. She peered through her peephole expecting a beige clothed person, but instead found a familiar blonde man.

“Odin?” She said as she opened the door. “Why are--”

“The whims of fate have no need for ‘why!’” He shouted, a hand raised in dramatic splendor before quickly falling to his side. “But uh…I saw you after the last scene today and wanted to check on you.”

Nyx sighed and made to shut the door. “Thank you for the thought but I’m fine. Now if you’d be so kind as to leave me alone.”

Her push was met with resistance and a yelp of pain from Odin. “I can see the denizens of the night have invaded your heart, but one such as yourself can overcome an enemy like this!” A moment passed without so much as a peep of noise. “Could I come in?”

It was a mystery to Nyx why she decided letting someone as odd as Odin in was a good idea, but soon she found herself back on her bed eating away at her soup while Odin stood in the doorway. “Sure you’re doing ok, Nyx? Haven’t seen anyone like this since my cousin’s first few dates…”

“I am…” Nyx hesitated. ‘Perfectly fine’ was on the tip of her tongue, and yet for once it stayed in her mouth. Rather than give an answer, Nyx took another sip of her soup.

“Why the long face?” Odin moved closer to Nyx, sitting beside her on her small bed. “You did so well before you left I was shocked seeing how….sad you were.”

“Oh shut up.” Nyx put her empty bowl to the side and laid down. “You and I both know I’m not meant to be a lead actress.”

Beside her, Odin sputtered in shock. “Cease your tainted words!” The tall blonde shot up in what could best be described as a fighting stance from a man who only watched martial arts movies. “Your thespian soul has been poisoned, Nyx! I shall free you from your curse!”

Nyx only blinked back at the sudden outburst, ignoring most of the flourish that came with it. “You think I’m good? How blind are you to think like that?”

Odin said nothing for a moment. Nyx made to get up, her mind set on trying to kick the taller man out of her apartment when he suddenly spoke.

“You’re talented in your own way, Nyx. Not every actor has to be the perfect thespian of dramas.” Odin sat up and put his hands on Nyx’s shoulders. It was such a foreign look seeing him so serious. “Maybe you aren’t good at dramas right now, but I saw something in you today, something that reminded me of why I write fantastical tales: you are the most mystical woman I have ever been lucky enough to see in action, and for that much I ask you one thing, and one thing only. Stick with this. I vow to help you however I can.”

It was like an invisible pair of arms wrapped around her as a small warmth grew in Nyx. Odin believed in her when she had seen only a failure. “‘Mystical’ is a new one, though fitting for someone of your nature I suppose. Still, having one more fan is never a terrible fact.”  
The blonde man smirked and moved to the door. “Trust me, Nyx. You have the makings for becoming a goddess of the stage! Together we can show the world what Nyx Aldone can do!”

With a rather bombastic flourish, Odin made his leave out the door, leaving Nyx with a small smile. “Such an odd man, and yet…” She paused a moment as she removed the blanket she’d covered herself in. “Maybe he’s on to something…”


End file.
